¡Usa condón!
by judy-andersen
Summary: ¿Quien pensaría que una simple llamada de su suegro pondría en tal situación a Uchiha Sasuke? Pues lamentablemente para el ¡Naruto se negaba a hacer el amor con el! (¿Sasunaru?/One-shot/AU)


Hola, despues de muchoooooo tiempo traigo este pequeño One-shot, que se me ocurrio al ver cierta imagen (pondre el link en mi perfil por si gustan verla)

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y el pobre intento de comedia que intente hacer :3 sin mas los dejo leer~

* * *

¡Usa condón!

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, su relación con cierto chico rubio, llevaba cerca de tres años. Si bien hasta ahora estaban estables, aunque obviamente pasaron por los problemas típicos que toda pareja llega a experimentar, había un pequeño detalle que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

¿Por qué Naruto se negaba tanto a hacer el amor con él?

Al principio eso no le tenía preocupado, puesto que el rubio era tan participativo en sus encuentros íntimos como el. Pero de un momento a otro lo notaba nervioso, cada vez que intentaba llegar más allá de los besos y se decidía por acariciarlo más allá de lo necesario, este se retraía y sacaba una pobre excusa para salir huyendo de ahí. Eso comenzó semanas atrás, con un encuentro en el que esperaba poder llegar al otro nivel de su relación. Y por milésima vez su cabeza rememoro ese recuerdo.

El blondo, al él tocar cierta parte intima, lo alejo un poco para verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y tartamudeando le hizo una pregunta que no esperaba. _¿Tienes un condón? _Un silencio se instalo en el lugar, que se rompió un par de minutos después al recibir de su parte una negativa, y al escuchar tal respuesta el rubiales decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir con aquello.

Con eso, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que Naruto no confiaba en el, pues ¿Por qué otra razón lo rechazaría por no tener un preservativo? Aquello le dolía… ¿Acaso le creía capaz de llegar a transmitirle una enfermedad? O tal vez… ¿Esa sería una excusa por que tenia cierto temor a llegar a esa situación?

Esas y más preguntas llegaban haciendo de su cabeza un caos, hasta tal punto de llegar a la conclusión de que Naruto le había engañado con otro, tenido relaciones con ese alguien y terminado así contagiado de algo que resultaba incurable y por lo cual se negaba a tener relaciones sin protección con el por temor a ser descubierto y contagiarlo en el proceso.

Se dio un golpe mental al llegar a tan ridícula deducción. Ya que Naruto jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso… ¿Verdad?

Con un suspiro de resignación, apago su computadora al reconocer que esos pensamientos no lo dejarían hacer un trabajo decente. Y tomando su cartera y llaves salió con dirección al apartamento de su novio.

Sabía que este se encontraría en esos momentos en su trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo tanto tendría que encontrarse con la única persona que era capaz de decirle hasta la más cruda verdad acompañada de una cínica sonrisa.

El compañero y amigo de su novio: Shimura Sai.

Si bien nunca ha tenido una relación estrecha con el (ya que normalmente se la pasaba haciendo comentarios que solo hacían que se alejara de este para no golpearlo) de cierta manera lograron entablar una pequeña amistad.

Al llegar allí y ser recibido por el peli-negro, algo indeciso comenzó a contarle todo aquello que lo tenía preocupado, sabía que este al vivir con el rubio, sabría lo que pasaba con él. Al terminar su relato con su más reciente conclusión, espero con paciencia las palabras de su acompañante.

-Eres un idiota- sinceramente esperaba esas palabras- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Naruto sería capaz de eso?-.

-No lo sé. Simplemente quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con el- respondió acongojado.

-Tienes suerte, querido amigo, ya que yo sé el porqué de su actitud- intentando ignorar el "querido amigo", se puso atento a que este empezara a contarle lo que sabía. Las ansias lo estaban invadiendo.

-¿Y bien?-.

-¿Y bien qué?-.

-¿No piensas decirme?-.

-Claro que si-.

-Entonces…-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿¡Que estas esperando!?-.

-A que me lo pidas "Por favor"- una venita de enojo se instalo en su frente ante eso, no podía hablar enserio.

-…-.

-…-.

-Me podrías decir "Por favor"- murmuro con ira al darse cuenta que en verdad esperaba esas palabras, y de no ser porque lo necesitaba ya le habría dado un buen golpe.

-Está bien. Veras, Naruto me conto que tu ya querías tener ese tipo de "encuentros" con él y me pidió un consejo, lamentablemente no pude ayudarlo ya que hasta ahora no he tenido la necesidad de informarme sobre las relaciones homosexuales. El pobre se quedo unos minutos deprimido, pero poco después hizo una llamada y ahora que lo pienso es gracioso que haya decidido pedirle un consejo de ese tema a él, cuando tu no le agradas- dijo esto último con una sonrisita tétrica que lo hizo tragar grueso. Naruto no se atrevería…

-No me digas que…-.

-A si es, le pidió ayuda a tu querido suegro- un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Ahora entendía el porqué de los desplantes de su novio. Estaba más que seguro que el padre del blondo le había metido en la cabeza cualquier tipo de artimañas con tal de estar seguro que su querido niño no tendría esa clase de relaciones aun. Una pequeña maldición salió de sus labios ante la divertida mirada de su acompañante- Pero eso no es todo, tan pronto termino la llamada corrió hacia su laptop. Si lo hubieras visto, cuando termino de usarla estaba demasiado pálido- termino con sonrisa triunfante al ver la cara del azabache.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estuvo haciendo en su computadora?- pregunto tratando de calmarse.

-Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea, pero si quieres saber su laptop esta atrás de ti-.

-No creo que deba, quiero saberlo pero invadir su privacidad de esa manera…-.

-No te preocupes, no tiene clave- tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, el Uchiha se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a prender el aparato. Ah, esos chicos le divertían tanto.

Una hora después se encontraba en su cama boca abajo. Lo que encontró en aquella portátil le dejo descolocado. Siempre se jacto de saber lo que aquel paso conllevaba y que su novio se haya informado más que él para que ambos no sufrieran ningún imprevisto, fue un duro golpe para el.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que aquel rubio, completamente al contrario de lo que pensaba, los estaba cuidando a ambos.

Había tantas cosas que paso por alto. Y decidido a no recriminarse más por ello, se levanto de su cama con determinación, ese dobe no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo al ver cierta cabellera rubia.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo extrañado por encontrarse a su novio afuera de su trabajo, ya que este no le aviso que pasaría por él.

-Nada en realidad, solo venia a invitarte a mi apartamento, ya que mañana es sábado no hay ningún problema ¿Verdad?- indago sonriendo el azabache.

-C-Claro, solo tendría que ir por un poco de ropa y…-.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo prestar- interrumpió tomándole la mano y aguantando la pequeña risa que quería salir al ver el nerviosismo del blondo.

-Bueno, entonces… esta…bien- susurro con algo de resignación, ya vería después como evitaba cualquier tipo de "contacto" con su adorado novio.

Al llegar al lugar, prepararon la cena mientras charlaban de sus respectivos días. Vieron unas películas mientras comían y finalmente llego la hora de "dormir".

Ofreciéndole el baño y un cambio de ropa al rubiales para que se diese una ducha, el se dedico a buscar entre sus cajones lo que había comprado esa tarde.

Al sentir las gotas de agua escurrir por su cuerpo y el saberse en la situación en la que se encontraba, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran a toda esa información que había leído, si bien la mayoría era sobre la maravillosa experiencia que era, su padre le insto a que buscara también las consecuencias que podría traer, pues le había dicho que todo lo bueno tiene un punto malo.

Y vaya que lo tenía, el solo recordar todas esas imágenes de aquellas personas que se confiaron y no se cuidaron como debían, le causaba algo de malestar.

Sabía que debía hablar aquello con su pareja, pues recordaba la cara que puso al preguntarle sobre el preservativo, y lo más probable era que estuviera algo confuso con su actitud para con él. Así que decidió que esa misma noche hablaría con él sobre ello para que por fin pudieran ejercer su vida sexual.

Más animado dio fin a la ducha y cubriéndose con las prendas que le prestaron salió de allí.

Un grito se ahogo en su garganta al sentir como alguien lo jalaba para pegarlo a la pared, pero al percibir el aroma tan característico del Uchiha se relajo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, teme?- pregunto algo enojado por la acción tan brusca, pues, aunque estaba seguro fue sin querer, se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

-Estoy a punto iniciar lo que será la mejor noche de tu vida- respondió con voz ronca, dejando escapar un suspiro en el lóbulo de su oreja. Ante tales palabras un color carmín se instalo rápidamente en su rostro.

-S-Sasuke, yo…- un dedo en sus labios lo hizo callar para prestar atención a quien tenía en frente.

-Tranquilo, ya sé porque te comportabas así y debo pedirte una disculpa por no haber indagado mas en el tema, pero ahora que yo también me informe respecto a eso, hare que recuerdes esta noche por el resto de tu vida- decía al colocar un pequeño sobrecito frente a sus ojos y al saber rápidamente su contenido, no dudo en lanzarse a besarlo con pasión.

Ya después le preguntaría el cómo averiguo sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero por el momento se dedicaría a sentir aquellas caricias que ya lo estaban volviendo loco.

Estaba seguro que Sasuke no lo decepcionaría y aquella noche seria inolvidable.

Fin.

* * *

Y se acabo, primero que nada, esto no es para ofender el como algunos lleven su vida sexual ni a aquellos que padecen alguna enfermedad debido a ello, es solo para que reflexionen un poco sobre la importancia de cuidarse.

Recuerden: "Parejas podremos tener muchas, pero solo tenemos un cuerpo" asi que cuidenlo ;) porque nadie mas lo hara por ustedes.

Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :)

bye bye~


End file.
